


Tumblr Ask Memes

by GaoGaiGar_The_King



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, 疾風！アイアンリーガー | Shippu! Iron Leaguer
Genre: And I have no idea how to tag these, Multi, Some of these are old as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoGaiGar_The_King/pseuds/GaoGaiGar_The_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ask memes for fics I've recieved, will be updated. I've been a little selective and deliberately skipped certain ones, if I'm honest. They vary massively in size, from a line or two to lots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First sentence #1

It was raining outside and you could see lightnings flashing in the distance.

The rain didn’t bother them so much, it was the lightning that was the issue. And the thunder, it brought back some very unpleasant memories for the both of them. Foot and Mask sat huddled together in the corner, with Mask sat on his older brother’s lap and Foot’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  
The thunderstorm had blown the power not long before so they were sat in complete darkness except the flashes coming through the window every so often. They didn’t say much just then, but nothing was needed to be said, they both knew exactly what the other would say.


	2. First Sentence #2

Gold Foot watched the kids play on the small, dirty football field, thoughtful.

He hadn’t actually ever watched humans play sport before but as he saw the kids running around with large grins plastered across their faces, clearly enjoying themselves, he started to wonder why. It was nothing like what he was used to, even when the kids fell over and hurt themselves, or if they accidentally hit each other, the just helped each other up, apologised and laughed it off. He sighed a little as the lunch was called, he’d been enjoying watching them play but sat down by the edge of the field, losing himself in his own thoughts.  
After an hour or so he was snapped out of his head and back to the field by a couple of the kids standing over him, tugging his fingers and asking him to play with them. He smiled widely as he agreed to join them, giving each of them help and encouragement as they played and he hadn’t ever been so happy playing his sport as he was on that field right then.


	3. First Sentence #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VZ kills someone, warning you now

VZ's first kill hadn't exactly been an easy one.

For a soldier that was supposed to be completely emotionless he felt a lot of guilt and sadness as he stared at the body of the fallen enemy. The enemy’s face was fixed in a permanent expression of fear and shock, his eyes as cold as VZ’s heart felt. The opponent had tried to sneak up and attack him from behind but his sensors had picked up on it and he’d whirled around, gun aimed at the opponent’s ‘heart’ as he fired instinctively, opening a gaping hole in the other soldier’s chest.  
If this was how war felt, he didn’t want to be a part of it right then whether he had a choice in the matter or not. He’d just do enough to survive this battle and leave, or so he thought then.


	4. First Sentence #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold Foot does the killing this time

He looked down in his hands, covered in mud and oil, before clenching them into fists.

Foot wanted to shake his head and deny what had just happened, that he had just completely lost control to his Iron Soldier program like that but no matter how hard he wished otherwise it would not change. He didn’t care about the tears pouring down his face or the loud cry his let out as he combed his hands across his head, making the black metal with the mud and oil. He didn’t care about anything except wishing his brothers hadn’t gotten in his way, just let him carry on until he collapsed from exhaustion but they hadn’t, they tried to stop him and now he’d stopped them, for good.  
Foot collapsed on the field, reaching out to grab each of his brother’s arms as he closed his eyes, willing himself to wake up and for it all to be just a horrible nightmare, for his brothers to be just fine and for him to be happy again. Or just for him to never wake up again and join them where ever they had gone.


	5. First Sentence #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick up a damn book Windy

Mach Windy looked at him with wide optics and confused expression.

All Magnum had proposed was that they went to the local library, to learn a bit more about the humans they were working with and maybe while they were there they could find a way to cure Owner Ruri’s sickness bug. It wasn’t really anything major, just a little tummy bug but the girl had been feeling quite down about it. She’d missed the movie Hiroshi and the kids had invited her to see with them.  
Windy, however, was not really a fan of the idea of doing to the library a and reading books, he’d much rather carry on practicing by himself than go do something as boring as that and Magnum should’ve known that by now. Hence why he was so confused the red and white pitcher had even bothered to ask him.


	6. First Sentence #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling Gold Brothers

Getting hugged was something he expected the least, and the moment those big, warm arms wrapped around him it took all he had to not break down crying then and there.

Foot wasn’t normally all that fond of hugs but at that moment he couldn’t have cared less. Apparently he had woken Arm, and possibly even Mask too, with his screaming. He’d had a horrific nightmare and most of all it pained him that it was so easy for that nightmare to become reality, despite Arm’s whispered words of reassurance, saying that everything would be OK, that he had nothing to worry about.  
He stayed here, just crying and letting himself be held by his older brother until he’d fallen asleep again, wrapped tightly in Arm’s hold. It was only after Arm was certain is middle brother was peacefully sleeping again that he joined him, leaning his chin against Foot’s helm as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. First Sentence #7

"I've missed you," Windy said quietly as he avoided Gold Foot's eyes.

Foot could feel the old pain, the frustration and anger welling up as he stared at the Leaguer before him, but instead of letting and of it out he stepped forward and simply wrapped his arms around Windy in a hug, whispering back. “I’ve missed you too.”  
Needless to say Windy was quite surprised when the other hugged him, he knew full well how much Foot disliked things like that, but soon the ponytailed Leaguer was smiling and hugging him back.  
They both agreed it was time to move on from all of that in the past.


	8. First Sentence #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUN

Gold Mask had said it would be fun but neither Arm or Foot had really expected it to be THAT fun.

Mask had come out with a lot of things that he thought would be fun for them to do together but it wasn’t always so. Most of the time they pretended to enjoy it to keep their little brother happy and it was clear he enjoyed it too. That had always been more important to them.  
So when he suggested this thing, they had thought it would just be the same as usual for them, but they were wrong in a very good way, they had far more fun and far more enjoyment that they had anticipated. As soon as they were done they were making plans to do it all over again.


	9. Fic 1+5 Sentences #1

"Don't you look happy tonight, Mask."

Gold Foot raised an eyebrow at his younger brother’s grinning face. Of course, it always cheered and warmed his heart to see his brother so happy but now he was curious as to why. He hadn’t seen Mask smile like that in he couldn’t remember how long.  
“I’m very happy tonight, Foot-aniki, and I’d love to stop and tell you why but it will have to wait until I get back, I need to leave.” Mask grinned wider, the excitement and joy overflowing from his voice.


	10. Fic 1+5 Sentences #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuta has bad dreams a lot

Yuuta hugged Deckerd to the best of his ability, nuzzling the Brave Detective's helm.

There were tears pouring down Yuuta’s face where he had came so close to losing his best friend again - It might have only been a nightmare but it still hurt and upset him deeply, it had painted such a vivid picture in his mind. Deckerd had one hand around Yuuta in case the small human fell, stroking gently his back with the very tip of one of his fingers.  
They were sat in the Tomonaga’s driveway where Yuuta had come running out after waking from his nightmare, quickly getting Deckerd’s attention. It upset the Brave Police bot to see such a small child so scared and sad, no child of Yuuta’s age should have to go through what Yuuta did. Deckerd whispered quietly words of reassurance, trying his hardest to make Yuuta happy again until he agreed to sleep in the seat of Deckerd’s car mode, so that he would be right there in case Yuuta had another nightmare.


	11. Fic 1+5 Sentences #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold Arm is terrible at admitting when he's crying

No, he wasn't crying! He just had sand in his optics, is all!

Or so Arm insisted. It was pretty clear otherwise though: Both Foot and Mask could tell when their older brother was crying and not, as well as their being nowhere near any source of sand since they were in their own private rooms inside Dark Sport’s headquarters. They didn’t argue though, they knew better than that too, instead deciding to ‘help Arm get the dust from his optics’ by sitting down with him, Mask going for the hugging approach while Foot went for the rubbing gently Arm’s back while trying to help him feel better with words. Foot was equally bad at both the hugging and the comforting words and he knew it but nonetheless it helped Arm just knowing that his brothers were there and trying to help him.  
After a few minutes, once Arm had ‘cleared the sand from his optics’, he sat curled up between his brothers, leaning against Foot’s side while Mask was content hugging Arm’s own side, the oldest brother wrapping one arm around the youngest’s shoulders as a return to the hug. They eventually fell into a light sleep huddled together like that on the large sofa.


	12. Fic 1+5 Sentences #4

Gold Arm didn't really mean to but every now and then he would find himself feeling quite sad when he would look at Magnum.

Of course, Gold Arm had gotten rather close to the red and white Leaguer while he was known as Silver Frontier so naturally seeing him like this would hurt a little. But he wasn’t expecting it to be anything like this. Often when he looked at Magnum he felt a large surge of sad emotions, Magnum was quite different to how he’d been before: He’d changed from the Leaguer he’d been before and Arm missed him more than anything. Sure, he was glad Magnum was back alive and well and they were just as close as they had been before but he just wasn’t how Arm remembered him. That is what upset him the most.


	13. Fic 1+5 Sentences #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuta gets hurt. Deckerd worries.

Yuuta's courage on the battlefield was so great, sometimes Deckerd would forget how fragile the boy really was.

How many tears could he cry before they ran out completely? Deckerd didn’t know, but surely by now he must be getting close to then. Humans, humans were so brave and courageous that he often forgot how small and easily damaged they are, especially the youngest ones, and now because of his bad oversight Yuuta was in hospital.   
Yuuta had tried to take on one of the renegade robots by himself but was quickly overpowered: Deckerd didn’t know how bad the injuries were for certain, just that the doctors had said they were quite severe but he would live and was in a stable condition at present. There was a deep fear inside Deckerd, the doctors had said he was stable at present, meaning his condition could quickly change and there was fear and doubt, and most of all sadness, etched across Deckerd’s AI. It was his oversight, his fault that Yuuta was in this condition because he hadn’t been there to save the young human like he’d promised: A broken promise that he might never be able to fix.


	14. Fic 1+5 Sentences #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunmax denies the power of hugs

Up until now Gunmax had thought hugs were overrated and stupid.

What was so great about hugs anyway? It’s just being squished in someone’s arms, there’s nothing so special about that. Or so Gunmax kept trying to convince himself as he was hugged by Deckerd, because he was just stubborn like that. Of course he’d seen hugs before, many times, but seeing it was completely different to the actual feeling of being held by someone else in their arms, being so close to them… It created a warm and happy feeling deep inside Gunmax’s AI. Maybe hugs weren’t so stupid after all.


	15. Fic 1+5 Sentences #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold Mask is not a babysitter

There was a baby on their front door and Mask was feeling quite panicked because there was no sight of any kind of human adult/possible parent.

Mask had some experience with babies and small kids - He’d often been to the nursery by the library and he adored the kids there - but the fact that there was such a small child, only a couple of months at most sat on the doorstep of the GSK’s private quarters was extremely worrying to him. There was no way they, being Leaguers, had the things required to look after a baby and that meant a parent or at least human with a strong maternal side had to be found to at least look after the baby. Maybe Foot’s human friend he’d met before, yeah, perhaps she could take the baby for now until they found a parent but until Foot came back he had to keep the child occupied. Picking the baby up, carefully, he carried it into the front room, amused at how small it looked in his hands but he quickly set about finding ways to entertain it.   
That was the story of how Mask’s brothers found him completely exhausted sat on the sofa with a human baby fast asleep in his arms.


	16. Send A Number #1

27\. “I’m pregnant.”

Foot shook his head, resisting the urge to face palm hard. “Windy, I don’t know if you think I’m stupid or you’re just attempting to be funny, but I do know that it is impossible for us Leaguers to get pregnant. We’re inorganic, we can’t reproduce like that, now knock it off. And if this was an attempt to get my attention there are far better ways you could have done it.” He frowns, staring down the smaller green Leaguer.   
“Alright fine, grumpy ass, I was trying to get your attention. I only tried that because I saw it on TV and it worked there.” Windy huffs, before blushing a little. “But I wouldn’t mind trying the process that leads to human pregnancy.” He mumbles, avoiding the larger, scarred Leaguer’s gaze for a moment, almost completely expecting Foot to just kick him out there and then, straight through the window.  
However, after an almost agonising wait, Foot agreed, much to his surprise and joy.


	17. Send A Number #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one belongs to that meme, not to sure because I was sent the sentence, ship and nothing else.

"You forgot to say the magic word."

“C’mon, Windy, just say the magic word and I’ll let you have the whole lot.” Foot grins, referring to the bag of treats he was holding above his head.  
In the mean time, Windy was furiously trying to get the bag from the larger striker’s hands but couldn’t, the closest he’d gotten being his fingers only just brushing the bottom of it. After a few more minutes of failed attempts, Foot somehow managing to keep the bag out of the smaller Leaguer’s reach, Windy finally gave up, huffing a little. “Fine, I’ll go find my own fucking treats.” He frowns, storming off.  
Roughly an hour or two later Windy reappeared, spotting Foot sat eating the bag of treats on the sofa. He flopped down next to the blue striker, seeing Foot pick up one of the sweets and as soon as his hand left the bag Windy’s hand was around it, Windy’s mouth taking the treat right from Foot’s fingers.  
“Well, that’s hardly fair, is it?” Foot raises an eyebrow, grinning as Windy climbed into his lap. Windy took one of the sweets from the bag, grinning as he brought it to Foot’s lips, waiting for the striker to take the sweet from his fingers.  
“Foot, pretty please may I have some of your sweets?” Windy asks while Foot was munching on the sweet.  
“Hm, I think I might let you, yes.” Foot nods after a moment of consideration, offering one of the treats to the green striker.


	18. Send A Number #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I was sent the ship, sentence and nothing else, but think it belongs to that meme. And Windy isn't very good with manners.

"Please stay."

“Please, I don’t want you to go yet.” Windy mumbles, moving closer to the blue striker, his arms wrapped tightly around Foot’s waist. The sheer fact that Windy had even said ‘please’ showed just how much he wanted Foot to stay.  
“But I need to Windy, Kris is pretty insistent on dragging me to this meeting. Believe me, I’d much rather stay here with you if I…” Foot trailed off, staring down at the blond striker clinging to him for a moment before deciding ‘to hell with it’ and laying back down on the nest next to Windy.  
Once comfortable, Foot pulled the green Leaguer closer to him, waiting for Windy to get comfortable against him before his arms wrapped around the smaller Leaguer. “Alright, I’ll stay.” Foot smiles, kissing Windy quickly before just cuddling with him, wasting away the rest of the afternoon like that before they both ended up falling asleep curled up together.


	19. Send A Number #4

48\. "Boo." 

It had been months since Arm and Magnum had last seen each other. Both of them had been kept busy by matters involving their teams, where it be games or meetings.  
However, Gold Arm had managed to sneak himself out of that day’s training - Much to Mask’s displeasure, who then had to think up an excuse to Blackman of why Arm had left - and sneak himself into Silver Castle’s headquarters in order to find Magnum.  
Magnum himself was deep in conversation with Edmund about yesterday’s game and where he felt they’d lost teamwork a little and exposed weaknesses so the other team had won. Once Edmund felt he knew enough from Magnum to prepare things they needed to work on in the next training and game, he merely put his hand on Magnum’s shoulder and told him to have fun while smiling, leaving the Baseball Leaguer a little bit confused.  
While the pair had been deep in their conversation Gold Arm was slowly creeping up behind them. He knew Edmund had seen him but hoped the human had understood his gesture not to spoil the surprise. It turned our Edmund had timed his departure perfectly: Once the Kantoku had left the confused Magnum Arm was merely centimeters behind him, close enough that he could catch the confused Leaguer. He wrapped his arms tightly around Magnum’s waist, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder and whispering “Boo.” at the same time.  
Magnum tensed a little from the surprise, naturally, but was soon smiling and whispering back “Hello Arm, it’s been a while.” as his hand moved to stroke the younger Leaguer’s helm decorations.


	20. Send A Number #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Gold Babies

26\. “I got you a present.”

Foot blinked a little, staring at Arm. There was nothing special about that day, no real reason for Arm to be getting him a present. Unless he’d just randomly felt like it - Which knowing Arm these days, wasn’t really too surprising - or it was some kind of joke.  
“Well, to say I got it for you would be a bit selfish: We got you a present.” Arm smiles, Mask appearing from behind him with a box in his hands, grinning widely as he offered it to the somewhat stunned and suspicious looking Foot.  
“It’s not a joke or anything Foot-aniki, if you open it you can find out what it is.” Mask chuckles, having seen how Foot had been staring at the box like he could see through it.  
Foot took the box, a bit hesitantly, and looked down at it in his hands: It fit neatly into them, maybe a bit smaller than his hands, and was neatly wrapped in dark blue paper with a gold ribbon. He put it down on his desk, sitting himself in his chair and starting to carefully untie the ribbon and peel off the wrapping paper.  
Certainly the present was no joke: It was a large and expensive model that Foot had been wanting to buy and build for a very long time but hadn’t been able to get anywhere.  
“I saw it in the hobby shop and vaguely remembered you saying something about wanting it before. Unfortunately I didn’t expect it to be so expensive so me and Mask paid half each. It was his idea to wrap it up.” Arm explains briefly, smiling as he watched Foot’s expression turn from surprise to sheer happiness.  
After a moment or two longer Foot stood up, squeezing both of his brothers into a tight hug. “Thank the both of you so, so much.” He grins, the gratefulness and joy audible in his voice before he put his brothers down again and almost immediately was back in his seat and slicing open the box to start building his new model.  
His brothers both chuckled, mutually answering “You’re welcome.” before leaving.  
It was a few minutes after his brothers had left and Foot’s excitement had calmed down a little that he realised something: He’d never said anything about wanting this particular model to either of his brothers. This only made him smile and chuckle a little. He had some damn good brothers.


	21. First Sentence #9

Juurouta wasn't the most jealous Leaguer.

Definitely not, Jyuurouta was far from a jealous Leaguer. He was a trained Kendo Leaguer and had far better control of his emotions than to feel jealous at something like that - Or so he thought, anyway.  
It was one of the parties on board Sisley’s ships, not uncommon at all, and while Jyuurouta was meant to be ‘celebrating’ with the rest of them he was still completely sober and had no plans of drinking anytime soon. Which was why he didn’t understand why he was getting so, so jealous watching a couple of Sisley’s crew flirting - Quite suggestively - with the captain. It didn’t take much more observing before he found himself storming over there and dragging Sisley away, much to both of their surprise, in order to do his own far more successful flirting in private.


	22. [X] Me #1

"Quiet Me"

It was nothing new, really. Foot had lost control of his temper and tongue, although it had been Arm who physically lashed out first. Arm had struck the scarred Leaguer in the face with those vicious, sharp claws of his and it had left four very deep, agonisingly painful gashes on Foot’s face.  
Foot couldn’t even remember what the fight had started over - He just knew it was most likely something absolutely stupid - but that was two days ago now. His face had been patched up brillliantly by the technicians, although there was still a faint mark from the middle claw but that should be gone soon. He was making his way back to the Gold Brother’s private rooms after his training, to rest for a bit as he’d made plans to go out later that day. What he saw when he got in there though was not very high on the list of things he’d been expecting: Arm was sat on the sofa with his face buried in his hands, clearly crying, while Mask was on the other side of the room looking terrified and he had some clear claw marks on his arm and side.  
The youngest of the Gold Brothers left almost immediately when Foot entered, much to his confusion, and Arm didn’t noticeable react at all. Cautiously Foot made his way over to the sofa, calling to Arm. “Hey, aniki, what’s the matter?” He tilted his head a little.  
Arm didn’t respond other than just looking at him. Foot took that as a sign to mean he was safe and he sat down next to his older brother, pulling the red Leaguer against him after a moment. Arm didn’t resist the movement, instead slumping against the blue and black frame, relaxing and especially moreso when the middle brother started petting his helm fins.  
Fooot shook his head after a moment, deciding to worry about getting his older brother to relax for now. He could talk to Arm about what had happened after, since the older Leaguer was clearly being bothered by and feeling guilty about it.


	23. [X] Me #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Foot is an artist.

“Paint Me”

“Stay still! I can’t draw you like you asked if you won’t keep bloody still.” Foot growls, putting down his pencil and getting up, physically moving the green Leaguer’s body into an ideal position - Much to the other’s surprise but Windy didn’t really fight back. “Now, stay like that and I’ll help you relieve any tension in your body afterwards.” Foot hums, sitting back down to continue his work with a slight smirk on his lips.  
Windy was spread out across the sofa, deliberately in a very indecent position while the lighting emphasised certain features of his body that were most pleasing to Foot’s eyes, most notably Windy’s interfacing equipment, which was out and dripping with fluids. Foot’s pencil took in slowly every one of these details as exact as possible.  
It took an hour and a half until Foot was done and Windy was damn certain that the scarred Leaguer had deliberately taken as long as he could. “Finally. Now, I believe you said something about helping relieve- mmph!” Before Windy could even finish what he was saying Foot was already there, the rest of his words lost into a hard kiss.  
“I’m getting to it now, don’t you worry.” Foot smirked widely, his fingers tracing every curve and contour of the smaller, more athletic frame, slowly, deliberately teasingly, before Foot set about actually pleasuring Windy.


	24. Drabble Prompt

Apocalypse Now: Dystopian!verse where my muse watched the world end, three years prior. 

Kagerou sat on a well worn butt print in one of the rocks, staring out into the murky, filthy water before him. It was blisteringly hot but that didn’t really affect the Brave Police bot. Or, well former Brave Police bot now. He remembered his introduction to the group, his knowledge was well recieved since he knew all the ins and outs of building a sentient AI robot and could do it with his own two hands, if he had the necessary resources. He could also fix any damage to any of the bots.  
But Kagerou had failed that day, a year or so after his introduction. The entire Brave Police minus him were on a case, investigating a serious threat that seemed to come from space. And such was how they were destroyed - He didn’t know exactly what had happened to them. Where he was sat then was the last place he’d seen his brother, Shadowmaru, and being there reminded him of the other bot, brought him comfort.  
Kagerou had ran and cowered. It was stupid, he knew it was and he should have stood up and fought but it was a treat he had never encountered and knew no way of stopping - After all, one can’t just stop nature in it’s tracks, can they? He knew that the end of the world had been triggered by external interference and their survival, him and whoever else was left on the scorched, desolate rock they inhabited. It had slowly been torn apart by one disaster after another and now the sky was a burning red colour in most places, a vast majority of the planet uninhabitable even to him as a robot and most of the population dead. A few groups across the world survived, forming their own gangs and sharing resources between him while Kagerou got by by himself, taking care of himself as best as he could with the abundance of junk lying around.  
His heart hurt to think of what had happened and the memories, the things he had been forced to witness tore him up inside. He’d been forced to kill others, humans even, for his own survival and he couldn’t protect them, like he was built to do. The sights haunted his nightmares and he would forever remember them, no matter what had happened to him. He was by himself. Ah,. maybe I’ll just rot away in some hole, join the Brave Police and Shadowmaru. Kagerou had entertained the thought often but something, most likely his basic programming he assumed, told him to carry on living and to help others as best as he could while not being a burden.  
There was always the slim chance they might survive all this, and the world might recover, right?


	25. Muses Interaction #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muse A realizes that they’re in love with Muse B. And Muse B = Windy

Gold Foot watched the little twerp running across the field, kicking the ball. He watched as yet again Windy got cocky, trying to show he was better than ‘that old shitheap’, obviously referring to Foot himself, and blindly swung at the ball, only landing on his aft on the grass. Shaking his head a little, Foot mused on how the hell he had ended up stuck with this annoying brat all those months ago. Supposedly, it was his job to train Windy and to be his mentor but that hadn’t gone well at all, really. They often got on each other’s nerves and argued, although Foot couldn’t bring himself to hate the brat.  
No, more often than not he found himself defending Windy, naming his trouble making and attitude as failures of his own teaching. More often than not Foot took the brunt of windy’s punishments, letting the young Leaguer get off lightly while he was put through sheer hell. A part of him wasn’t even sure why he did it, no, he was. He’d found himself growing attached to the runt. He was fucked if he knew why but yes, he’d grown attached to Windy, had found himself caring for the younger Leaguer, even when they argued. He felt guilty about it and it upset him on some level, although he didn’t show it and had never really been the best at apologising for anything - He’d never wanted nor needed to before. But he found himself wanting to with Windy, wanting to know that the young Leaguer was safe from harm, never saw the truest horrors of Dark’s ways, wanted to protect him. It was almost like…  
Oh, damn it. Foot frowned a little, thinking again. He hadn’t really gone and fallen in love with Windy, had he? That was ridiculous but he found the deepest parts of him happier at the idea of being Windy’s partner and in more ways than just on the field. He had. Foot sighed a little. Alright, he had to admit it, he had fallen for Windy. But he doubted like hell the younger Leaguer felt the same way about him, really. He gave off a strong impression of disliking Foot. Sighing again, Foot was about ready to accept his fate when something crashed painfully against his head and a soccer ball rolled to his feet.  
“Come on, you old wreck! I can’t show I’m better than you if you don’t take part!” He heard Windy shouting at him, growling a little as he kicked the ball, hard, sending it flying towards the younger Leaguer as he ran onto the field, soon catching up. Alright, there was definitely some parts of Windy he wasn’t too find of, that was for sure, but he found himself not minding that too much, the rest of him made up for it.


	26. Send A Number #6

29\. “We can’t return to those times anymore.”

Arm stared at Magnum for a few moments. He knew full well what Magnum was on about. Of course. He sighed a little. 20 years was a long time, and they had changed so much since then. They would never be able to return to the old days, when Arm was with Silver Frontier. Damn, despite their troubled and occasionally violent relationship they had loved each other in their own ways and more importantly they had always been happiest only when together. And then Frontier had vanished, and changed, and now was back as Magnum Ace. Arm had changed too, he was almost an different Leaguer now although traces of his old behaviour and attitude could still be seen at times. They were very different to how they used to be.  
“I know. We’re not the same, we can’t go back to exactly how we were then and a part of me, as happy as I was, doesn’t want to.” Arm sighed a little, before smiling. “But we can make a new us, together, that is better than we were before.” He held his hand out in offering to Magnum, the older Leaguer smiling a little.  
“We can, yes.” Magnum agreed, taking hold of Arm’s hand, giving it a light squeeze and he stepped forward, catching Arm’s lips into a slow, loving kiss that had both their eyes falling closed as they just enjoyed it, Arm’s arm instinctively wrapping around Magnum’s waist as he kissed back. They were both smiling widely as they pulled back, a deep part of them satisfied and happy. “I love you.” Magnum whispered, resting his chin on Arm’s shoulder as his free hand reached up to gently stroke one of the younger Leaguer’s helm fins.  
“I love you too, Magnum.” Arm smiled, happy to finally say those words and with Magnum’s true name as well.


	27. Send A Number #7

39\. “Have you come to hate me?”

The words were out of Foot’s mouth before he had even really registered them forming on his lips. Gut reaction, he supposed. He noted Am looking away, an almost guilty look on his face. Oh yes, Arm should feel guilty, it was half his fault Foot was stuck in the repair bay almost in pieces. Arm had accused him of something that wasn’t his doing to Mask: The youngest brother had flipped, resulting in an ensuing fight. Foot tried to make peace instead of fighting with Mask but it hadn’t quite worked as intended, hence he was stuck here.  
“I’ve not come here to hate you, no. I think you’re doing enough hating yourself that I don’t need to add to it.” Arm answered back after a moment, a gentle tone in his voice but that only angered the middle brother.  
“Then why are you here? You better give me a damn good reason or start running real quick!” Foot snapped back, growling lowly as all he got was a chuckle in response.  
“Foot, you’re in no state to be threatening me. You’d fall to scrap on the floor before you even thought of getting up. And maybe it’s not a good reason but I came down here to see if you were alright, because I was worried about you.” Arm sighed a little, his face turning serious as he looked at his middle brother again, propped up on his elbows with a somewhat conflicted look on his face.  
His words had shut Foot up at least, who was at a loss on how to answer to that. The words had truly surprised him. He’d believed for a very long time, perhaps too long, that his brothers hated him, that they would have been glad to see him gone… Arm’s accusation and the ferocity with which Mask had blindly attacked him only confirmed that in his mind. Foot stayed quiet, not even protesting as Arm pulled him into a gentle hug, too busy immersed in his own thoughts and apparently incorrect conclusions.


	28. Send A Number #8

33\. “Wait what did you just say you love me?”

The words had taken Ryuuken completely by surprise and he couldn’t help it, the question had just slipped out of his mouth as he stared at the Hockey Leaguer trying to hide his face as much as he could, clearly embarrassed and with a grip on his hockey stick so tight it was a small miracle it wasn’t shattered to pieces.  
“I-I-I said, Ryuuken, I l-looo-” His words trailed off and GZ muttered something Ryuuken was pretty certain was a swear before the old Hockey Leaguer looked back at the confused Karate Leaguer. GZ took a deep breath. “Iloveyou.” He managed to force out, the words very rushed but Ryuuken clearly heard them, the wide smile on his face proving it.  
“I love you too, GZ.” Ryuuekn tilted his head a little, giving him that soft smile while talking with that soft, innocent voice of his. If GZ could blush, his face would have been bright red by now. And Ryuuken knew it. He stepped forward, pulling GZ into a warm hug that had the Hockey Leaguer freezing before he hugged Ryuuken back, forcing an awkward smile onto his face. He still hadn’t mastered the art of smiling yet, whatever his excuses were. Ryuuken chuckled a little.  
GZ just stood there when Ryuuken let him go, taking more than a few moments to cool his overheating frame and get his thoughts back in line. He had confessed. Ryuuken had accepted. They had hugged. Everything was good. GZ’s awkward smile turned into a more natural one and Ryuuken definitely didn’t miss that.  
“See, you can smile!” Ryuuken grinned.


	29. Self Shipping

#10: Stuck in a traffic jam.

Not really shipping, just talking because really, there’s not much else to do in a traffic jam. Brief two second hand holding at the end but otherwise that’s it.  
This is what you get for leaving the middle of nowhere. Traffic jams. Long and boring ones that had head resting in hand accompanied by the occasional sigh as they slowly inched forward and faces pressed against the window from boredom, eyeing the longass line of cars in front of them.  
“How the hell do you cope with these things?” Came a muttered question.  
“It depends on what kind of a mood I’m in already but generally speaking, with a lot more patience than I have half the time but at least I don’t go crazy like Foot-aniki does.” Mask answered after a moment, the car inching forward again. “How do you deal with them then?” He asked back.  
“I’m from the middle of nowhere in the countryside, we don’t get traffic jams and I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve been in a real one and not like, four or five stuck waiting at a road works. I spy, I think, because I was a lot younger at the time.” GGG shrugged a little.  
“I spy?” Mask raised an eyebrow, honestly confused.  
“It’s a game. You say ‘I spy with my little eye, something beginning with the letter and then what the first letter in the name of the thing you’re looking at is. And then the other’s have to look around and guess what it is but it has to be something you can see in your surroundings right then otherwise you’re a meanie and a cheater.” They explained briefly.  
“I see. So it would be kind of like I spy with my not so little eye something beginning with the letter C and you would guess what it is?” Mask tilted his head a little.  
“Yeah. Cars?” They guessed.  
“Not much else around here beginning with C, is there?” Mask pointed out but nodded.  
“Not really, if you can spell correctly. I would also do yellow car but I’m in no great hurry to bruise my knuckles trying to punch solid metal plating and there’s only me and you here.” They hummed a little.  
Mask chuckled at that. “I would too but don’t really want to bruise your skin hitting you too hard by accident.”  
“My skin appreciates the consideration although it’s got so many stupid little random bruises I have no idea where came from anyway I don’t think it would make much difference.” They snorted a little.  
“Perhaps not but that doesn’t mean that I want to hurt you by accident or deliberately, because I definitely don’t want to do that.” Mask hummed, shrugging a little, earning a smile from the human next to him but it didn’t last long as the man in the car behind them honked his horn loudly and stuck his head out of the window, yelling and swearing at them to hurry up.  
“Asshole.” GGG muttered, frowning.  
“There are too many of them, just ignore them. Not like we can go anywhere anyway and I doubt he’s going to come over here and pick a fight or something.” Mask tilted his head, inching forward in the traffic again.  
“True but that doesn’t make him any less of an asshole. Just one with a small amount of sense.” GGG shrugged.  
“Welcome to traffic jams, the most exciting places to be and 100% asshole free.” Mask waved his hands a little, sarcasm dripping from his voice with more than a hint of irritation.  
“So I’ve noticed but hey, at least we’re nearing the end of it.” They pointed to the clearing up lines of cars in front of them and it wasn’t more than another five or ten minutes before they were out of it and on their way again.  
“Thank fuck, was starting to lose my patience and pretty sure that bastard was trying to ram into Foot’s car, which would have earned all of us certain death.” Mask muttered a little, earning him a quick squeeze on his hand resting on the gear lever.  
“I noticed but let’s just be glad that didn’t happen and carry on, alright?” GGG suggested, earning a smile and a nod from Mask.


	30. Muses Interaction #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muse A and Muse B have a screaming match, Muse A = Gold Mask and Muse B = Mach Windy.

Mask was angry. Really, really angry. A rarity for him to show it so openly but a reminder that he had the famous Gold Brother’s temper and sometimes he did just need to shout and scream it out. And Windy had given him the perfect excuse to, having marched in clearly irritable and snapped at the youngest Gold Brother. Mask snapped back.

It ended up in a screaming argument, about anything and everything they disagreed on and more than a few insults thrown around - Windy had started the insults, in Mask’s defence - until both had worn each other out, their voices hoarse and throats hurting from where they were both too stubborn to give up and let the other win.

In the end it had been Foot who quieted their argument, thrusting some oil into both of their hands and forcing them to sit down and drink it at the same time. The first thing Mask noticed after he sat was that his temper hand burnt out and he was feeling extremely tired, and judging from Windy’s expression as Foot spoke to the other Soccer Leaguer, he was in no better state.

Mask apologised for the argument first. Windy snorted a little and looked like he was about to say something else but thought better of it - Perhaps the look Foot shot him had something to do with it? - and apologised as well.


	31. Muses Interaction #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muse A go to a party alone and everyone asks where Muse B is. A = Windy, B = Foot. Although I admit towards the end it turns into more of a Magnum/Windy fic, oh well.

Silver Castle were having a party. A small, personal affair where outside of the team only the Gold Brothers and Fighter Brothers had been invited. Arm and Mask had shown up as promised, Arm quickly being whisked away by Magnum while Mask just found himself a quiet corner with a sigh. Absently Windy had noted that was becoming an increasingly common occurance for the youngest Gold Brother but he was right then more occupied with the sudden onslaught of questions from his teammates when Foot hadn’t shown up.

Before the party Mask and Arm had took Windy to the side, explaining Foot wouldn’t be there and why. The middle Gold Brother had… Had a severe fight with someone and come out victorious, while the other hadn’t come out of it at all. Windy didn’t know how to tell anyone that Foot was being subjected to Dark’s brutal punishments and that’s why he wasn’t at the party.

Windy settled for doing his best dodging the questions, saying that he didn’t know and hoping nobody pressed him. Magnum had given him and then the two present Gold Brothers knowing looks and Topjoy had teased a little before finally dropping the subject when he aught the wrong end of Windy’s glare.

The Soccer Leaguer stomped to the table, grabbing himself a drink and finding a corner for himself where everyone would leave him alone and it worked for about half an hour until Magnum wriggled himself free of Arm and came to sit by him.

“Who did Foot piss off this time?” Was the first thing Magnum said and Windy just shrugged.

“I don’t know and don’t really care who it was. I care more about knowing whether or not Foot’s going to come out of there in one piece and still himself.” Windy answered, frowning and growling quietly. However he soon quieted as Magnum wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him against the Baseball Leaguer’s side. Glancing up, Windy caught the warm, reassuring smile on Magnum’s face, sighing and them burying himself into the red shoulder plating, letting his emotions free in a muffled scream against the plating.

After a few minutes Magnum started his mission to cheer Windy up again, getting the younger Leaguer to have a drink and then join him in a dance, during which unfortunately Arm spotted them and it turned into a game of run and hide from the drunk, horny Leaguer.

Hiding in a quiet corner, Windy actually laughed a little at the absurd situation, letting Magnum know his mission had succeeded.

“Thank you for the company, Magnum.” Windy thanked him honestly, giving his teammate a warm hug and quick kiss on the cheek, smiling a little while Magnum answered it was nothing.


	32. Worship My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foot gets Magnum to worship his body. Anon request from an RP ask meme.

Magnum was surprised by the demand, to worship Foot’s body. But Foot had the grin on his face, that one he had seen the scarred Leaguer give to Windy on more than a few occasions. Initially, Magnum had thought it to be a joke but then he realised that Foot was being completely serious with his demand. It seemed after their time spent together Foot was more interested in spending time with him after their time spent together with Windy, exploring Magnum’s tastes or perhaps even liked him on some level? Or thought it was the other way around, that Magnum had come to like Foot on some level? The Baseball Leaguer shoved his musings to the side as they weren’t important. After all, no harm was being done by or to either of them.

Instead Magnum turned his attention back to Foot and what the Dark Leaguer had done, spread himself out in a seductive manner. Magnum couldn’t deny that that was having an effect on him, letting it show in the smile on his face, the smile turning slightly amused as Foot just cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, waiting to see what Magnum would do.

“Well?” Foot asked, not impatient but instead purely curious. The amused smile slipped off Magnum’s face, something that satisfied Foot very much and the older Leaguer stepped closer to Foot, those dexterous hands landing on Foot’s hip plating and Magnum planted a small kiss on Foot’s lips, a quick, innocent one.

“And how do you propose I might ‘worship your body’ as you so put it?” Magnum asked back, feeling Foot bring a hand to his helm, thumb rubbing over the plating as he pulled Magnum in for another kiss, tongue teasing over the older Leaguer’s lower lip and Magnum’s poked out, touching and rubbing with Foot’s.

“I’m sure you have more than a few ideas of how you can do it but I was thinking on the lines of you can worship my body by pleasuring it.” Foot purred lowly, sucking on Magnum’s lower lip. “Now, worship.” The scarred Leaguer ordered and Magnum complied, although he bit back a chuckle.

“Foot... Are you trying to dominate me?” Magnum raised an eyebrow, sounding as amused as he looked. Well, nobody had ever attempted that on him, yet.

“Perhaps I am, what is it to you?” Foot tilted his head, wondering if Magnum would allow him to do so.

“Intriguing. Nobody has tried to dominate me before, although I think Windy has considered it.” Magnum shrugged. “So, I suppose I should get to worshipping you... Master.” Magnum curled his lip, seeing Foot smirk widely at his attempt being successful, and Magnum did as instructed: Worshipped Foot’s body. He took in every inch of it with his hands and upon finding Foot’s sensitive spots his mouth as well, sucking and kissing on parts of the scarred Leaguer’s plating while Foot groaned softly, encouraging Magnum to continue.

The encouragement worked, Magnum kept touching and teasing every part of Foot’s frame for a few minutes, hailing him and Magnum took the time to just appreciate how beautiful and hot Foot was, the teasing and responses he was getting from the younger Leaguer arousing him as well. Magnum was sure that wasn’t lost on Foot as the older Leaguer moved down to Foot’s white cup, stroking and kissing the plating housing the scarred Leaguer’s chord.

Foot gasped at that, arching and moaning, pushing his interface panelling into Magnum’s hands and mouth, a wordless plea for more worshipping there and the Baseball Leaguer more than happily complied, his hands and mouth working the plating, feeling it heat up under the teasing touches until Foot retracted the plating, his chord pressurising against Magnum’s lips. Slightly surprised, Magnum took it in stride, pulling back to worship and admire Foot’s hard length, his fingers stroking over the length with a barely present touch before his hand wrapped around the thick base, thumb rubbing the underside lightly.

Shifting, Magnum moved to kiss the tip of Foot’s chord, lips teasing the round head, Foot groaning Magnum’s name and his hips rolled up, pushing into the hand and mouth. Magnum let him, his lips moving down the length, kissing and sucking on the shaft while his tongue teased the length on occasion, peeking out from between his lips. Magnum’s free hand moved down, between his own legs to palm over his chord housing, the chord quickly pressurising into his waiting hand and Magnum groaned against Foot’s length. That caught Foot’s attention and the scarred Leaguer looked down, seeing Magnum’s hand wrapped around his own great length.

“Aren’t you supposed to be worshipping me?” Foot asked, something flashing across his face. Was that insecurity Magnum caught in Foot’s expression? Surely not from Foot.

“I am worshipping you, Master. I am worshipping what you do to me, and how much you arouse me.” Magnum answered, taking Foot’s chord into his mouth before the scarred Leaguer could protest. And that action wiped away any protests Foot could think of, instead all his attention focusing on the mouth pleasuring his chord, sucking on the length. One of Foot’s hands moved to Magnum’s head, holding him in place as Foot bucked his hips up, forcing his chord deeper into Magnum’s mouth. THAT took the older Leaguer by surprise but he slackened his jaw, teasing the length as much as he could while Foot fucked his mouth. At the same time Magnum’s hand kept moving on his own chord, squeezing and pumping the hard length, making him gasp and moan against Foot’s chord in his mouth. It was something that Foot seemed to enjoy, judging by the way the younger Leaguer gasped and thrust harder into his mouth.

After a few more minutes of thrusting and fucking Magnum’s mouth Foot overloaded into it, giving one last hard thrust followed by a low growl as he released his fluids into the older Leaguer’s mouth. Magnum had to pull back at that, relieved to find Foot let him do so as he struggled to swallow the rush of fluids, some of it dribbling down his chin. Nonetheless Magnum’s hand was still stroking his chord, Foot’s joining it a moment later and quickly bringing Magnum to overload as well, coating both their hands in Magnum’s fluids.

“Mm, that was a good worshipping.” Foot commended Magnum after a minute as they sat down together.

“Thank you, Master, I did try my best.” Magnum smiled, pleased by the compliment as he leaned against Foot’s side, feeling one of the scarred Leaguer’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

“I noticed that.” Foot hummed, plating a kiss on the top of Magnum’s helm.


End file.
